Homecoming
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Sometimes Going Home Is The Answer...


Teaser: 11 years ago two twins from minnesota came to Beverly Hills and they changed everything. Through the whole 11 years they have all known each other, they have been through a lot... they expreinced love, betrayal, heartache, lying, death, marriage and birth. Brandon and Brenda went their seperate ways: Brenda went to London and Brandon stayed in Beverly Hills but left years later and went to Washington.

But right when Kelly, Dylan, Donna, Steve and David were getting used to life without the Walsh twins someone comes back that brings old feelings of love and friendship back up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Have you ever had one of those days where you wish you could start all over again? Dylan McKay was having one of those ever since the beginning of last week. It was like an ongoing nightmare, he couldn't stop the images, the voices, the memories. He had no control what so ever over the images that flew through his mind, it was like it was his body but he couldn't control what happened to it; it was like something more stronger then him was controlling it. Dylan laid still in bed trying to wash out the images that were flying through his head but he had no such luck. He closed his eyes and tried to shut them out but the minute he closed his eyes his head was flooded with visions… more like flashbacks of his former love Brenda. He couldn't zone her out she was just there, he didn't get it, why in the world was he thinking about her 24/7 when he was steady with Gina? He thought to himself how he had the worst timing in the world. He opened his eyes and closed them again but when he closed his eyes he saw nothing but darkness… no Brenda, no painful images of his past. He was about to go to sleep when the image of a beautiful burnette with an angelic face flew through his head, he already knew who it was… Brenda. He couldn't get her out of his head.   
"Just like old times"   
Gina rolled over next to him, she kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him.   
"What's just like old times?"   
Dylan winced in discomfort but didn't have the courage to tell her what was on his mind, he could never really tell any girl what exactly was on his mind not even Kelly, there was only one girl that he could open up to…truly open up to… there he went again, he could never stop thinking of her.   
"Nothing"   
Gina shrugged and held on tighter to him.   
"Okay"   
Gina drifted off to sleep.   
Dylan who had became very uncomfortable wiggled his way out of Gina's grip and walked into the bathroom, he shut and locked the door. He tried to recollect himself, he felt something for Gina and he knew he wanted to be with her and that is why he could never tell her what had been going on with him the past week but he also knew the feelings he felt for Gina were nothing like the feelings he felt for Brenda, and when he decided he wanted to be with Brenda he was happy because that's what he wanted, but when he decided to be with Gina he felt obligated because the way he treated her in the past. Dylan sat down on the ground and shut his eyes trying to shut out all the noises and voices of his dysfunctional love life but alas Brenda flew through his mind again but this time he didn't open up his eyes. It began with Brenda walking into Dylan's old house and her telling him about how she felt when she saw Brandon on the television with the president, he was there to comfort her like all the times she comforted him when he needed it. Dylan smiled as he saw him and Brenda sitting on the couch together, it reminded him of old times, before he made the biggest mistake in his life. Then Dylan looked down and saw luggage and asked Brenda what was up and she told him that she had to go to prove to herself that she could make something of herself. Then he felt Brenda touch his face with her warm hands and then she said "I won't be gone forever Dylan, give me something to come back to."   
Dylan forced his eyes open and realized that he was crying, he wiped the tears away and winced in pain as Brenda's voice echoed through his mind. I won't be gone forever… give me something to come back to… Dylan got up and stared at himself in the mirror trying to figure out the missing puzzle in his life, some puzzle piece he had but lost and never found again, would he ever find it? As he stared at himself in the mirror he asked himself why. Why now? Why all of a sudden after being away from her for 3 years he can't get her out of his mind? Why now? Dylan shook his head and rubbed his eyes until they were red and splashed some cold water on his face and walked back to bed. 

Dylan opened up his eyes to find Gina glaring at him and he couldn't help but wonder what he had done.   
"What did I do wrong?"   
Dylan asked as he sat up in bed, he rubbed his eyes while he yawned and looked back at Gina.   
"Why don't you tell me?"   
Dylan stared at her and thought, did she know? Did she know about Brenda? Is that why she's so mad?   
"I have no idea what you're talking about Gina. What did I do?"   
"Well I woke up and you were asleep so I went into the kitchen to make me a cup of coffee and while I waited for the water to boil, I went into the attic and tripped over some box and all these pictures fell out… all kinds of pictures of this girl. Who is she Dylan?"   
Dylan let his mind wander off, he let his mind think about Brenda and all the good times they shared and could have shared if it wasn't for all the mistakes he made but quickly came back to reality where Gina was.   
"What girl?"   
"I don't know, but on the back of the pictures they all said me and Brenda at some place and the year"   
"Oh"   
The word **"oh"** had just popped out of his mouth, he knew he was going to pay for that **"oh."**   
"Oh? What does that mean?"   
"Nothing"   
"Is she someone I need to be worried about? Who is she Dylan?"   
"She's nobody you need to be worried about. She's just some girl I knew in High School."   
Dylan lied right through his teeth. He knew Brenda was more than that but he couldn't let Gina know that.   
"Just some girl? Is that why you have tons of pictures of her lying around or should I say hiding around?"   
"She is no one you need to be worried about. She was a very close friend of mine, but that's all"   
Dylan lied again, but he didn't want to hurt Gina but he was sure hurting himself when he lied about Brenda, the feeling he felt was like the feeling he felt when he told Brenda about him and Kelly. Him and Kelly… Kelly Taylor… the biggest mistake in his life. Would Brenda still be here if he hadn't been so stupid?   
"Really?"   
Gina calmed down.   
"Yes, really"   
"I'm sorry Dylan, it's just that things are so perfect between us and I don't want anything to ruin it"   
Gina smiled and hugged Dylan, he smiled at her but he felt like crying but not for Gina, for himself, he need his true love, his soulmate, his Brenda.   
Gina pulled away and looked at her watch and jumped up.   
"Oh look at the time, I have to go"   
Dylan got up and rubbed his eyes.   
"Where are you going?"   
"Didn't I tell you? I got a job interview, isn't that great?"   
"Yep, best news I've heard all day"   
Dylan lied again, he was tired of all the lying.   
Gina smiled and kissed him on the lips and ran out the door. Dylan waved and watched her leave and when she was out of sight Dylan fell down to the ground moaning in discomfort and filth. He was sick and tired of lying to Gina, but what was he to do? He couldn't tell her the truth… she would never understand. Never. He had to talk to someone about this and there was only one person he could talk to, but she was the last person he wanted to go to about his problems with Brenda, but she was the only one. Desperate times comes with desperate measures, but how desperate was he?   
"Desperate"   
Dylan mumbled to himself as he grabbed his car keys and drove off. 

Kelly and Donna sat on the couch next to each other watching **"House On Haunted Hill."** Kelly got up and was about to make some more popcorn when there was a knock on the door. Kelly stared at Donna as Donna closed her eyes and put a pillow over head.   
"Don't get up, I'll get it"   
"Okay"   
Kelly stared at Donna and threw a pillow her way but it didn't affect Donna what so ever. Kelly laughed and opened the door and to her surprise Dylan was on the other side. She hadn't seen Dylan in days and the last time they saw each other wasn't a good one to remember. Dylan and Kelly had been back together for a few weeks and they were walking on the beach hand in hand with the moon shining up above, it was the most romantic night ever and they were having a great time but that was about to come to a halt. Dylan sat down while Kelly snuggled up next to him, the night was going perfectly, right up until he called her Brenda. They had a huge argument about it and it ended with him confessing that he still loved Brenda and while he still loved Brenda he had no room for her so they went their separate ways. Kelly already knew that Dylan still loved Brenda, she knew the minute they ever got together back in High School but she did her best to deny the fact that he had always loved her and would never stop. That night they had decided to stop seeing each other, she tried to stop him and make him change his mind but she had no such luck, she knew that his heart belonged to someone else, perhaps a burnette in London.   
"Dylan? What are you doing here?"   
Dylan bit down on his lip, he knew that coming to Kelly for advice about him and Brenda was a mistake but he had no where else to go.   
"Can I come in? I need to talk to you"   
Kelly hesitated but let him in.   
"What's wrong Dylan? You look like shit"   
Dylan cracked a smile and pushed down his hair.   
"Well thanks Kel. I have this problem and I was wondering if you could help me with it"   
Kelly stared at Dylan scared. She resisted asking him about Brenda, because he hadn't mentioned Brenda in days and she just thought it could be more serious.   
"What's wrong Dylan? Is it drugs?"   
"No"   
"What then?"   
"Dreams"   
The minute the word came out of his mouth he regretted it, the whole topic seemed foolish to ask Kelly about.   
"Dreams? How can I help you with that?"   
"Well didn't you take that class on dreams? Or the inner mind or something back in college?"   
Dylan stared at Kelly but the whole time he was thinking of Brenda. Brenda... why couldn't he get her off his mind? He never used to be this lovesick puppy dog that would do anything for the girl he wanted, but Brenda Walsh had turned him into that and he didn't know if that was good or bad.   
"Psychology?"   
"Yea, so can you help me?"   
Dylan looked over to see Donna eat some popcorn, close her eyes, throw a pillow at the tv and go back to watching the movie. After watching her for a few minutes he saw that she did that over and over every few seconds, he looked back at Kelly.   
"Sure, we can go in my room"   
Dylan walked into her room. The minute Kelly said sure she knew it was a mistake. She hesitated, she hated the fact that he came to her especially after he had called her Brenda. She just knew this had something to do with Brenda. She had no doubt in her head that this was about Brenda. But she knew that if she went to him with a problem that he would be there for her in a second, she owed him. She walked into her room to find Dylan sitting on her bed. Dylan sat there in silence as he stroked the red velvet bedspread that was neatly on her bed, he stroke the bedspread, it felt so nice and he gazed off into wonderland and thought about Brenda, he hated the fact that all he had was memories of her and not the real thing. Wonderland... that wasn't a place Dylan ever went to but now when he was alone, when he was finally alone, he realized that wonderland was a place a person in love went to, it was just too late when he finally realized it.   
"So Dylan what's your problem?"   
Dylan came back to reality and noted to himself that Kelly looked so professional, like she had been doing this for years.   
"Dylan?"   
"I keep having these dreams over and over and they won't stop and they won't go away and it's driving me insane"   
"What are the dreams about?"   
She desperately wanted to ask who they were about, but didn't.   
"Does that really matter? Do you really need to know that?"   
Dylan tried to squirm his way out of telling Kelly who the dreams were about.   
"Yes Dylan I do need to know and yes they do matter. In the case of reoccurring dreams they are mostly based on something that you need to repent on or something you blame yourself for."   
**Or someone you love** Kelly thought to herself.   
An odd silence filled the room.   
Kelly tried to find an answer from Dylan, she tried to figure out what was bothering him. Was it the fact that he was with a woman he didn't love? Or maybe the fact that him and David weren't talking? **What was it? **Kelly searched his eyes for an answer but she couldn't find anything, only Brenda could do that… look into his eyes and see and feel what he was thinking and feeling. There was a lot of things only Brenda could do for Dylan… like see straight into his soul or make him smile or have him tell everything that is on his mind or make him breakdown or make him whole… he would only do that for her, she was the only one. He had never broke down and cried and told her what was on his mind but it just came natural when it came to Brenda.   
"Dylan?"   
Dylan looked up at Kelly and nodded.   
"What are the dreams about?"   
Dylan hesitated.   
"Brenda"   
"What?"   
"The dreams, they're about Brenda. Everytime I close my eyes these images fly through my head and I can't shut them out, I can't make them go away, I can't make her go away"   
Kelly stood there listening to Dylan and she knew at that exact minute that he was madly in love with Brenda and whatever her and Dylan had was a fluke and nothing compared to what he felt… feels for Brenda. 

Dylan moaned and placed his head in his hands. Kelly was bewildered by his act of emotion. She had never seen him like this, but of course it was about Brenda, so she understood.   
"Dylan, I know what the dreams are about"   
Dylan popped his head up.   
"What? What are they about?"   
"Well it's easy… you love her or you love her"   
Dylan stared at Kelly and moaned once again.   
"You call that easy? Easy my ass"   
"Dylan the signs are so clear, you are head in the clouds, head over heels in love with Brenda Walsh. You have always been in love with her, you can't deny that Dylan… you don't control love, love controls you."   
"But I'm with Gina"   
"Gina? She's a distraction. You don't love her, you once told me that. You told me the only reason you're with her is because of the way you treated her in the past. You're not happy, the only time I've seen you happy is when you're with Brenda, your face lights up, you smile and laugh… that's love, but what you have with Gina is sympathy, you stay with her because you have no where else to go, but you do Dylan, you have your heart."   
"But you don't get it Brenda I'm with Gina and I don't want to hurt her but Brenda, oh god Brenda, my beautiful Brenda… she won't go away."   
Kelly stared at Dylan wondering if he even knew that he had called her Brenda but the way he sat in silence she knew that he didn't even notice that he called her Brenda once again. Dylan looked up at Kelly and noticed that Kelly was staring at him the weirdest way, like he had committed a crime.   
"What? What's wrong?"   
"You don't even know do you?"   
"Know what?"   
"Know that you just called me Brenda. You didn't even notice"   
Dylan lowered his eyes.   
"I…I'm sorry. See what I mean Kel? She just won't go away. She's always there, no matter how hard I try, she's there"   
Kelly totally understood what Dylan meant the way he feels for Brenda is the way she feels about Brandon.   
**What is it with these Walsh people?** She thought to herself.   
"Dylan you love her, you have always loved her and you will always love her."   
"No, it's too late. Me and Bren… we're over."   
"As I said before you don't control love… love controls you. It takes over and you can't think straight, you can't eat, you can't sleep… hell Dylan you can't do anything. So don't fool yourself… you love her… it ain't ever over. You pushed her away Dylan, you were scared, afraid… horrified of the way you feel about her, so you left… thinking that it was the best thing to do but it wasn't Dylan, it wasn't good for you…. It wasn't good for her. You pushed her away because you were afraid of losing her the way you lost Toni and your dad. You think that everything you touch is shit and you didn't want to hurt her"   
"Right"   
"But god Dylan… how blind can you be? By pushing her away you accomplished the one thing you didn't want to do, Dylan you hurt her… you hurt her bad"   
Dylan sat there in silence realizing that everything that Kelly had said had been true, he never wanted to hurt her but it was the first thing he did and he hated himself for it.   
"You're right, but what can I do? She's in London and she never wants to see me again. The last time I saw her, she was crying and she told me that she hated me and never wanted to see me again. God Kel, the way she looked wasn't what hurt me, it was the words… those words hurt me more than anything, those words hurt me more than the alcohol and the drugs. It's not easy, love is supposed to make you happy but I'm not happy, not with Gina. But when I'm with Brenda it's so different. Different good."   
Kelly and Dylan stared at each other in silence. Kelly stared at Dylan and for once in her life she saw all the emotions by just glancing at him, she saw the anger, the frustration, the pain, the love, the madness of it all and for once she understood. She understood how love felt and how it could destroy one man and make his whole life like hell and they both knew that the only person that could make things right was miles and miles away and had no intention on returning. Dylan sat there trying to recollect himself and keep from screaming after a few minutes he got and walked towards the door. Kelly came running behind him.   
"Dylan?"   
"Yea?"   
Dylan turned around and saw the face that Kelly was giving him, he knew there was a lecture coming on.   
"She loves you, you love her…. How can something so simple be so hard? It's a simple question Dylan… you should think about it"   
Dylan stood there in silence and in awe and walked out the door without saying a word. Donna peeped her head up and caught Dylan leaving.   
"What was that about?"   
Donna twirled her hair with her finger waiting for Kelly's answer.   
"Who else? Brenda Walsh" 

Donna nodded and walked into the back room. Donna closed the door and pulled out a box that was in the closet and pulled out a picture of her and Brenda and stroked the picture and one single silent tear hit the picture as Donna thought about old times. Donna wiped the tears away from her eyes and took out her phone book and dialed a number.   
"Hello?"   
Donna jumped when she heard the voice but when she tried to say something nothing came out.   
"Hello?"   
The voice repeated.   
"Bren? Hey it's me, Donna" 

Dylan laid on the couch in silence as he watched Jerry Springer but not even the most dysfunctional family ties made his life seem any more simple or normal. Dylan looked up when he heard a slight knocking on the door but he didn't get up and a few seconds later David walked in and walked into the kitchen without saying a word to Dylan. David sat down at the kitchen table and dug into his bowl of cereal, David looked down and saw a picture of Brenda and Dylan from their prom. Dylan looked over at David and back at the tv, meanwhile David was still staring at the picture.   
"You're an idiot Dylan"   
Dylan looked up at David.   
"Excuse me?"   
"You know I love you D but you are a complete idiot"   
"Well thank you David, I love being called an idiot"   
Dylan looked back at the tv trying to avoid whatever conversation David was trying to strike up.   
"You had the best, you and Brenda were the best couple and you gave her up, you just let her go, haven't you ever heard of fighting for what you want?"   
Dylan rubbed his forehead hoping that David would just go away.   
"Look we haven't talked like since forever and this is the topic you want to chat about? I don't think so. Look I am already in a bad mood so if you can leave me the hell alone and stop butting in, that would be great"   
David got up from the kitchen table and sat down next to Dylan giving him the picture. Dylan picked up the picture and stared at it and knew that David was only trying to help.   
"You and Bren, you guys were like soulmates, destined to be together and then one day you're not. You just wake up one morning and you're with Kelly? I don't get it. You and Brenda had fate or whatever it was, knowing what you and Brenda had you can honestly give it up and don't care? How can you do that?"   
"Who said I ever fell out of love with her? Who said that I don't care?"   
"You did, sure the words weren't there but the actions were man, by giving her up you showed us that you didn't care"   
"I do care. Don't you think I know that I made a mistake? For the past week I have being trying to shut out these images of her that fly through my head everytime I close my eyes. For the past week I have been denying the fact that I don't love Gina. For the past week I have been hurting and hating myself for letting her go, she was the best thing in my life but I let her go and I'm never gonna have the chance to get her back, to make amends for hurting her. Shit Dave, things are so complicated." 

"Yea especially on Dylan's Creek!"   
Gina burst in screaming at Dylan. David knowing that there was going to be a huge confrontation tip-toed past Dylan and Gina and sneaked out the house. 

"Gina, how long have you been there?"   
"Long enough… you told me she was no one to be worried about, you told me that earlier this morning and now I come back to hear you saying that she is your soulmate and you don't love me! What happened?"   
"Gina, I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't understand"   
"How dare you Dylan! How dare you underestimate me. First you tell David that you don't love me and now you're saying that I wouldn't understand! You bastard. Who is she? Do you still love her?"   
"Gina…"   
"No answer my question now"   
"You want the real truth? Is that what you want?"   
"Yes it is"   
Dylan sighed.   
"Her name is Brenda Walsh and yes I still love her. She is my true love, my soulmate. When I'm not with her all my days are fucked up but when I'm with her all my days are perfect. When I'm with her it's like all the fireworks go off and I'm not in a bad mood anymore. She is my key that unlocks all the locked and mysterious doors in my life, she is my light and without her I would be lost. She is the only one that I have ever opened up to and Gina I love her, more then I could ever love you. But don't worry I am never going to see her again because I messed up, I gave up the only person I've ever loved and I don't think that I could ever love anyone the way I love her"   
Gina and Dylan stood there staring at each in silence. Nothing could be heard except the heavy breathing between Dylan and Gina and the rain pattering against the windows outside. A knock on the door broke the odd silence.   
"I'll get it"   
"No Dylan, I'll get it you royal asshole"   
Gina ran for the door and opened it up and stood there.   
"Speaking of the little princess"   
Dylan looked over at Gina curious.   
"What? Who is it?"   
When Gina didn't answer Dylan walked over next to her and pushed her out of his way to see who it was. Dylan pushed Gina aside and who he saw on the other side of the door made his jaw drop in awe. The girl he never expected to see again, the girl that he was madly in love with, the woman he would want to marry if he had the chance… was standing on the other side of his door… She was back. Brenda was back. 

**Could she be his missing puzzle piece? And if so, can he get her back?**

**[To Be Continued... Read Reunion to find out what happens]**


End file.
